Together again
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Thalia falls in battle. Thalia and Luke are then reincarnated to be the kids of Annabeth and Percy, and Charles and Silena. Will they remember their past lives or live life wondering where all these weird flashbacks are coming from. Thaluke, Percabeth
1. Reincarnated

Together Again

DISCLAIMER: If I were Rick Riordan then Silena and Charles would not have died (therefore in this fic they are not dead). The lost hero never happened in this fic.

-Thalia's POV-

Its been four months, one week, two days, twenty-one hours, and sixteen minutes since I last saw him breathing, talking, or alive. I'm keeping track because every second that passes feels like a lifetime to me. Whenever I'm without him I feel lonelier than I actually am. I am surrounded by a million people, I still feel alone, depressed, sorrowful, without Luke.  
>The hunters and I are in a forest somewhere in New Hampshire following the trail of deadly monsters, but even the thought of battle doesn't make me feel better. My thoughts are broken by a loud animal roaring through the trees. Something was coming towards us, we got into position for battle. In seconds the hunters of Artemis were face to face with the minotaur. Arrows were shot, blows were made. I ran in for the kill. I jumped on the creature's hairy brown back and prepared to kill the creature when I felt a warm giant hand grab me, it's razor sharp claws daggering into my flesh. More arrows shot, the hunters were trying to make the creature let go of me. It then threw me twenty feet across the forest. I landed with a hard and painful thud. I was dizzy and couldn't get up, my vision blurred. All I could see was my blood drenched clothing, and a girl coming to my side. It was Phoebe, her brown hair tied in tight braids and her dark green eyes filled with concern.<p>

"Thalia are you alright?" She asked

"No- help-" I chocked out

The last thing I saw was Phoebe screaming for help before the entire world went black.

-Phoebe's POV-

I keep trying to heal her. It's not working. She is drenched in blood and she's not breathing. Her heart is still going but I don't know how long that'll last. I can do this, I can heal her. I am a daughter of Apollo for crying out loud I can heal a girl and save her from death. But to no avail her blood is almost gone. Soon her heart wont be able to pump anything and it will stop. I couldn't give up yet, I take her frail hand and I begin to sing a healing song.

"_Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fates design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once was mine"_

But it didn't work. It was too late, her blood had drained out of her body entirely. Thalia Grace was gone.

Tears began to fill my eyes. The rest of the hunters caught up with us after killing the minotaur. Artemis followed them.

She walked up to Thalia and I, she said to me "It's okay Phoebe, you will see her again, I will make sure of it. Father will allow her to come back, have a second chance at living."

"What do you mean Lady Artemis?" I asked

"Reincarnation" She simply replied

Thalia's body began to glow, and all at once, it vanished.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"She is in the Elysium, waiting for her own return" Artemis replied

I don't know much about reincarnation, because as far as I know I have not, nor have I ever been reincarnated. Come to think of it I don't exactly understand half of what Artemis just said.

We keep moving, but I keep looking back as if Thalia is following us. But alas, she isn't. And probably never will be.

Thalia died December 20, 2009

-20 years pass-

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron were all very sad to find out that Thalia had died. Annabeth took it the hardest, she had always thought of Thalia as her sister.

Percy helped Annabeth move on. They both went to NYU together. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf **(they are not dead in this fic) **also went to NYU together. The four of them graduated and became very successful in life. Annabeth became an architect, just like she wanted to, Percy became a swim coach at a high school. Silena opened her own dress shop and Charles became a construction worker. The 4 of them resided in New York City, not a ten minute walk from each other. Annabeth married Percy on April 11, 2015 and Silena married Charles on July 5, 2015.

On November 18, 2016 Annabeth found out she was pregnant, she was happy and Percy was no exception he wouldn't be quiet about how happy he was. On March 20, 2016 Silena found out she was pregnant, she and her husband couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to arrive.

On August 18, 2017 Annabeth had a beautiful little boy. He had blonde hair, like Annabeth, and beautiful blue eyes. His name was Markus Gabriel Jackson, Mark for short. Silena and Charles' baby girl was born on December 20, 2017. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue, like her mother. They named her Renee Avari Beckendorf, Rin for short.

**-**present-

It was Mark's third birthday. Mark and Rin were sitting on the grass in central park while their parents set up for Mark's party. Mark wore a blue dress shirt and jeans and Rin wore a purple dress with white leggings. Rin was picking up all the wild flowers she could and putting them in her hair.

"Are you princess?" Mark asked

"Nope" Rin said

"Are you queen?" Mark asked

"Nope" Rin said

"Then who?" Mark asked

"I fairy" Rin said, she stood up and twirled, causing a few dandelions to fall out.

Mark smiled at his best friend.

"Wait here" he said, running to the picnic table that his parents were setting up for his party. He grabbed a plastic spoon and ran back to Rin.

"A fairy wand" he said presenting it to Rin

"Thank you" Rin said "I turn you to prince" she waved her "magic wand" and turned Mark into a prince.

"Oh, no" Mark said, crouching on his hands and knees after pretending to be a prince for five minutes

"What wrong?" Rin asked

"A mean witch turn me to froggy" Mark said

"Oh, dear" Rin said "Only one thing break spell"

"What?" Mark asked

"A kiss from fairy" Rin said

She leaned over and gave Mark a big kiss on the cheek. Mark stood up.

"Thank you fairy, I a prince now" He said

"You welcome" Rin said

"You be queen fairy?" Mark asked

"Okay" Rin replied, hugging him

"Mark, Rin, some of your friends are here, please come say hello to them" Annabeth called

Mark and Rin went to say hi to their friends. As they were running Rin swore she saw a teenage girl with brown hair tied in braids disappear behind a tree.

**Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Rin is probably not short for Renee but that dose not matter, I picked the name Renee cuz it means reborn. Rin Kagamine is a vocaloid who is always reborn with a boy named Len, Rin and Len were my inspiration for this story.**


	2. Fifteenth Birthdays and Half Bloods

Fifteenth Birthdays And Half Bloods

DISCLAIMER: do I even need to write this?

As the years past Rin and Mark's friendship grew much stronger. It was soon August 18, 2032, Mark's fifteenth birthday. He sat on a picnic bench, the same picnic bench he had sat on every year on his birthday, wearing his red Hollister tee shirt and faded jeans. Rin sat beside him in her green graffiti decorated halter tunic from Ed Hardy that reached just above her knees and ripped black leggings. Her wavy black hair reached an inch below her shoulders. Each of them had a white paper plate on their lap. On that paper plate was a piece of chocolate cake smothered in icing.

"You've got icing on your face" Rin said

"Where?" Mark asked

"Right, there" She said taking some icing on her finger and wiping it onto Mark's nose

"You've got some too" Mark said, smearing icing onto Rin's cheek "right there"

The two of them laughed.

"I have something for you" Rin said, she reached under the picnic table and pulled out a yellow bag with balloons and "Happy Birthday" written all over it and handed it to Mark.

"Open it" She said

Mark opened the bag and removed the light blue tissue paper to reveal a large navy blue scrap book.

"My mom gave it to me when I turned seven so I started putting pictures of us in there," Rin said "I hope you like it"

On the first page there was a note that read "To Mark on his fifteenth birthday. I hope that this year will be your best ever. From, Rin." Mark flipped through the pages, One page was full of pictures of the two on their first day of first grade a caption read "Cuties!" A few pages were filled with drawings, notes that the two exchanged in class, and quotes from each other.

"Thanks Rin" Mark said, hugging his best friend "I love it"

"I'm glad" Rin said, looking into Mark's sparkling blue eyes

"Hey guys!" A voice said

-Rin's POV-

Me and Mark turned to see that our friends, Phi, Gemma, Jo, Maya, Thea and Alex, had snuck up behind us carrying presents. Gemma's mom, Piper Grace **(Just because TLH never happened doesn't mean Piper, Jason, and Leo don't exist) **, was talking to my mom at another picnic table. Gemma Bella Grace is beautiful, she has long strait brown hair and multi coloured eyes, tanned skin, and pink rosy cheeks. Alexander James and Joseph Cole Rodriguez, Alex and Jo for short, are identical twins, both have short black hair, brown eyes, and are very muscular, their quite handsome. Alex and Jo have an older sister named Megan, she drove them here and is currently texting on her iPhone, she is not as kind as her brothers but she plays way less pranks. Maya Caitlyn Stoll has blue eyes and dark brown shoulder length curly hair, in a way there's something about her face that makes me wonder if she has some unknown relation to Alex and Jo. Thea Delilah Valdez has violet eyes and ebony hair that reaches her mid-back. Phi Kagamine is a mystery though. I met her last year and every since she's been asking me weird ancient Greek questions that I oddly enough know the answer too. It's weird. No one would ever believe me if I told them but Phi's light brown braided hair and green eyes are familiar in a way. I just don't know how.

"Open my present" Gemma exclaimed

Mark tore apart the deep blue "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper to find a small box with an new iPod touch inside.

"Wow, how much did you spend on this?" Mark asked

"Surprisingly when I asked the guy how much the iPod touches were he said he'd give me 250 dollars off" Gemma explained

"Why?" Thea asked

"I don't know, it was weird" Gemma said

"Well, thanks for the iPod" Mark said, hugging Gemma

The present opening continued for the next twenty minutes then each of us had a peice of the delicious cake. It was after we were finished our cake that there was a rustle in the bushes. We all walked towards the rustling noise, except Phi who insisted that we'd stay back. A wolf of some sort jumped out at us.

_-Flashback-_

_"Argh!" I pushed some boy who looked like Mr. Jackson, only younger, and what felt like lightning ran through my fingers shocked his body throwing him backward ten feet into a creak. Some people around us gasped and a few laughed.  
>"Sorry!" I said "I didn't mean to—"<br>The boy's face turned red in anger, a huge wave came up blasting water into my face and soaking me from head to toe. The boy stood up.  
>"Yeah," the boy growled. "I didn't mean to, either." I began breathing heavily.<br>"Enough!" Someone who was half horse ordered. Wait. Half horse? But I didn't listen, I held out a spear.  
>"You want some, Seaweed Brain?"<br>"Bring it on Pinecone Face" The boy called_

_**(I do not own this scene from The Titan's Curse)**_

_-End Flashback-_

Where did that come from? Whose Seaweed Brain? Why did that boy look like Mr. Jackson? These and so many other questions swirled into my mind while the group of us backed away from this animal.

A few onlookers from the party told us not to move and to remain calm.

Phi stepped forward, taking what looked like a bow and arrow and began to soot the creature. She had amazing accuracy and the creature was killed in seconds.

"A hellhound" She whispered

My mom and Mrs. Jackson come up to us.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked

We all nodded

"We need to get them to the Camp" Mrs. Jackson said

"What?" I asked

"What Camp?" Mark asked

"Phi will explain in the car" Mom said "Come on we have to go before more monsters come"

"More?" Gemmy asked in a worried tone

Within five minutes Mark, Alex, Gemma, Phi, Jo, Megan, Maya, Thea, and I were all in Mrs. Jackson's van driving to Long Island. Phi was explaining our situation to us.

"So our parents are all demigods?" Thea asked

"And you're a demigod daughter of Apollo and a hunter of Artemis?" Jo asked

"That's correct" Phi explained "I have been keeping a close eye on all of you. Especially Rin"

"Why me?" I asked

"Because there is something about you Rin, your different, special" Phi explained

"That's interesting Phi but I'm not very special" I said

"You can call me Phoebe, it's my real name," She explained "But Rin, you may not know it yet but you are special, you and Mark both are, I've been watching you two for years"

I knew I had seen her before somewhere. But I didn't have time to say anything because Mrs. Jackson had pulled up at a hill with a way too familiar looking pine tree at the top of it.

"We're here" Mrs. Jackson said, smiling

We climbed the hill in the blazing hot summer sun. From the top of the hill looking down I could see kids sword fight, archer, and climbing a lava wall. Why did I feel like I'd been here before?

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Mrs. Jackson said

**Hello and thank you for reading the second chapter of "Together Again." I hope you've enjoyed it. For the next chapter I'm going to need some Characters to be demigods so send in an OC and include: Full Name, immortal parent/grandparent, mortal/demigod parent(s), powers, cabin, weapon, and some personality traits.**

**Own Characters used in this chapter:**

**Gemma Bella Grace (Daughter of Piper and Jason, granddaughter of Aphrodite and Jupiter)**

**Alexander James "Alex" , Joseph Cole "Jo" , and Megan Clare Rodriguez (Children of Clarisse and Chris, grandkids of Ares and Hermes)**

**Maya Caitlyn Stoll (Daughter of Travis and Katie, granddaughter of Hermes and Demeter)**

**Thea Delilah Valdez (Daughter of Leo and Miranda, Granddaughter of Demeter and Hephaestus)**

**Renee Avari "Rin" Beckendorf (daughter of Silena and Charles, granddaughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite)**

**Markus Gabriel "Mark" Jackson (Son of Percy and Annabeth, grandson of Poseidon and Athena)**


End file.
